This invention relates generally to submerged vehicles and more particularly to improved control surfaces and control surface support members for such vehicles.
The propellers of submerged vehicles are usually positioned so as to operate in a highly disturbed flow emvironment. This leads to fluctuations in the forces and moments exerted by the propellers and increases the vibration level of the hull.